Star Kamiri
|name = Princess Star |katakana = プリンセス・すたー・彦星・カミリ・オブ・クロックワールド・ザ・ファースト |romaji = Purinsu Sutā Hikoboshi Kamiri obu Kurokkuwārudo za Fāsuto |age = 15 |Species = Semi-Nightmare |gender = Male |hair color = Cream Yellow |eye color = Pink |home = Paparajuku |occupation = Idol, Princess |song sang = Perfect Night |brand = None |manager = None |type = Royal Type (Cool and Celeb) Heartful Type (Lovely and Premium) |birthday = 1/1 |seiyuu = User:Hanako Inoue |singer = User:Hanako Inoue |imagecolor = Pink}}Star Kamiri (スターカミリ) is a Royal / Heartful-type idol, and the first idol with two Secret Types. He's a Prince from Clock Dimension, more specifically the Future Prince of the Nightmare World. It is revealed he's Mystery and Haruka's future son and Chrono Kamiri's twin brother, who comes from an erased timeline and has amnesia. He's the PriParty Series' main character along with Kukiko Amai, succeeding his parents from the Parade Series. Appearance Upon arriving to the PriPara World, three years prior to Idol Time PriPara, Star had no memories, he only knew he had to escape from Enigma, a person who was using him for his shapeshifting powers. The first thing he could see before passing out was a poster of Falulu, so he took her appearance to hide from Enigma. His hair and eyes were pink, and he had stars in his eyes, where his nickname, Star, came from. This led to the system identifying him as a Vocal Doll, forcing him inside PriPara. As a Nightmare, he has long royal blue hair, resembling Mystery's, and Haruka's same pink eyes. He had stars in his eyes. He also had tiny purple horns, a pair of small demon wings and a tail, decorated with a black pompom. He was very short for his age, and always had red cheeks. When saved from the darkness, Star's hair becomes bright blonde, and his eyes become brighter. He also gains the ability to make his horns, wings and tail disappear at anytime. Personality Star is extremely pure, innocent and sweet, who loves everyone no matter who they are and doesn't understand the differences between boys and girls. When he was a Nightmare, Star was very sweet, a little hyperactive, always happy and very friendly. He was very child-like, and loved playing, contrasting his twin sibling's personality, since she was well-mannered, quiet and serious. He loved being cuddled, and always hugged his parents, acting "like a cat" at times, according to his relatives. However, when he lost his memories, he became quiet, and rarely showed emotions. He still hasn't recovered his memories, but glimpses of his old self can be seen when he's near a person he was close to. He says "home" every time he's reminded of the past. Relationships *Mystery: His father. Despite resembling him a lot, his personality is the same as Haruka's. They were really close, and he always was with him at night, since Nightmares never sleep, and Haruka and Chrono were humans. He would teach him about the stars, and they would fly together in the night sky, visiting shores, abandoned castles, parks, and a lot of places. They would play together, explore forests, and watch the sun rise together before going back home. *Haruka Shirogane: His mother. Their personalities are basically the same, and they act more like twins than son and parent. Haruka used to teach him how to sing and dance, and they would spend a lot of time together during the day. Star was the only one in the family who could stand Haruka's cooking- in fact, he loved it. One day, Star swore he'd win the Princess Grand Prix for her, since she didn't want to try it after what happened in the illusion. It is unknown if Star still remembers this promise. *Chrono Kamiri: Twin siblings who are polar opposites. While Star is a Nightmare, Chrono is mostly a normal human, and this difference forcefully split them, since humans have to sleep at night, and Nightmares can't. However, the two really loved playing together at day, and Star always showed her what kind of magic spells he'd learnt with Mystery. If Chrono always was quiet and emotionless, she became the opposite with Star, laughing and smiling just like him. *Kukiko Amai: They seem to have a connection. They're best friends, and Star really likes Kukiko. *Hibiki Shikyoin: Hibiki admires Star's talent, to the point of wishing she'd met him earlier. Likewise, Star really looks up to Hibiki... as an "older sister" and someone to hug and bother all the time. *Falulu Vocaldoll: Star is a great fan of Falulu and Tricolore. *Fuwari Midorikaze: He's really close to Fuwari, and always gets cheerful again when he's with her. She reminds him of his home and always hugs her. Trivia *User:Hanako Inoue calls him a deredere. *Even though he and Chrono Kamiri are twins, Star was born a few moments after Chrono did at 23.59 at New Year's Eve, so they have different birthdays. *He resembles Fuwari Midorikaze. Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Royalty Category:Royal Idol Category:Cool Idol Category:Celeb Idol Category:Heartful Idol Category:Premium Idol Category:Lovely Idol Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1 Category:Traps